NaLi: El regreso de Lisanna, una nueva vida para Natsu
by Zephiro Zero
Summary: Lisanna tiene dos visitas inesperadas... Qué habrá ocurrido? Sorpresas, Lucy, ¿Amiga o Enemiga?


**Pos aquí me encuentro de nuevo con otro OneShot, quería informarles que mis historias serán de 2 capítulos, el 1º será de la historia y el 2º para responder dudas, el 2º capítulo para responder a los reviews lo haré dentro d días después del OneShot, en caso de que el fic tenga más capítulos os avisaré por aquí nwn espero les guste, este será un OneShot NaLi, los haters por favor ahorrense los comentarios, gracias nwn**

*********** *NaLi: El regreso de Lisanna, una nueva vida para Natsu**********

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que regresé de Edolas... Creo que han sido 2, es muy divertido estar en casa otra vez... Natsu, Elf-nii y Mira-nee, se han portado muy bien conmigo... Y Lucy... Me pregunto si ama a Natsu... - Pensaba la chica peliblanca cuando el toque de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Eh? Pase – al abrirse la puerta se vio una cabellera rubia, Lisanna apretó los puños al ver a Lucy entrar – Lisanna-san... -suspiraba la pelirubia- Una pregunta... Tú aun amas a Natsu? - La peliblanca se sorprendió ante la pregunta, al salir de la sorpresa sentía como sus mejillas ardían y solo asintió – Ya veo... -sonreía con tristeza la de ojos chocolatosos- Por qué preguntas, Lucy-san? - la miró deshaciendo el puño- A mi también me gusta Natsu... - agachó la cabeza la pelirubia – Pero parece ser que él te ama a ti... - le sonreía con tristeza mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas – No interferiré... Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él – se secaba las lágrimas mientras se levantaba – Lucy-san... -susurró Lisanna secándose las lágrimas- Gracias... - la peliblanca se había sorprendido y molestado al principio, pero al saber las intenciones de la pelirubia poco a poco se suavizó – hazlo feliz... Lisanna-san... -fueron las últimas palabras de la maga celestial antes de salir de la habitación a lo que la peliblanca solo asintió- Natsu... - susurraba alegre, pensaba las mil y un formas de decírselo a Natsu, pero no se sentía segura, estaba asustada, pensaba "Y si en estos años Natsu ya no me ama?", lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la peliblanca cuando alguien entró sin avisar, cosa que no le dio tiempo para secarse las lágrimas, al ver una cabellera parecida al rosa se sorprendió y susurró- Natsu... - el joven al verla se preocupó por ella y la miró a los ojos – Lisanna, estás bien? - la miraba preocupado – quién te hizo llorar? Te juro que lo pagará – La peliblanca lo abrazó fuerte – Nadie Natsu... Nadie... - sintió como Natsu la abrazaba correspondiendo el gesto – Por qué estás aquí? - Lo miraba curiosa – Lucy dijo que me querías ver y vine – sonreía ampliamente- Ya veo... - le sonrió con ternura y las palabras de Lucy resonaban en su cabeza "Quiero verlo feliz, quiero verlo feliz" la peliblanca sentía el ardor de sus mejillas por estar tan cerca de Natsu- Lisanna, estás bien? Estás roja – decía el DragonSlayer sin darse cuenta que alguien había cerrado la puerta, Lisanna lo notó y antes de ver como se cerraba la puerta vio una cabellera rubia y unos ojos chocolatosos- Natsu... - Susurraba la peliblanca abrazandolo aun más fuerte- Cumplirás tu promesa...? - El Mago de fuego se sorprendió recordando la promesa – El de casarnos...? -susurró el joven- Si... - La peliblanca desviaba la mirada sonrojada, se sentía débil ante él, no se atrevía a iniciar la relación, no sabía como continuar la conversación- Aun me gustas... - murmuraba la joven rogando porque él no escuchara, por desgracia o fortuna, gracias a sus oidos de DragonSlayer la había oido, estaba atónito pensando- Natsu...? - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lisanna- No sé... -la apegaba fuerte contra su pecho- No te quiero perder... No de nuevo... - La chica se dejaba abrazar- pero eso no responde a mi pregunta... -Decía la chica notandose el tono de tristeza aunque intentara ocultarlo- Yo... Lo prometí... - sonreía el chico- lo cumpliré – abrazó fuerte a Lisanna- Natsu... -susurró la joven, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo de la infancia sentía mucha adrenalina, no lo pensó, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y la adrenalina y lo besó, el joven al principio se sintió confundido, pero poco a poco se empezó a dejar llevar y a corresponder – Natsu... - era lo único que susurraba la peliblanca mientras acariciaba la espalda del joven y lo besaba, era el paraíso para ella, años esperando ese momento, años viendo a la Lucy de Edolas con su Natsu, sintiendo los celos de no estar con el que ella tanto amaba, al fin estaba con él, con el Natsu de Earthland – Te amo... Natsu... - fueron las palabras de la chica totalmente sonrojada- Perdón... Me dejé llevar – Natsu se separó un poco y sonrió – No te disculpes... La verdad me gustó – sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazaba con fuerza a la peliblanca- Natsu... -Estaba a punto de llorar, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, se aferró al chico y lo besó varias veces, Natsu empezaba a tomarle el gusto a los labios de Lisanna y no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse y corresponder en vez de quedarse quieto, era raro, sentir a Lisanna tan cerca después de tantos años, recordaba esos momentos agradables de su infancia en donde ella era su mundo, su compañera... Su esposa... - Lisanna... Te extrañé... - se aferraba a la chica el DragonSlayer, su actitud sentimental, que nunca había salido a la luz al fin resplandecia gracias a Lisanna, sabía que nadie más los podía ver podía comportarse como el quería... Podía comportarse como siempre quizo con Lisanna... - Lisanna... También te amo... - susurró el joven, la peliblanca se sorprendió, en su mente habian pasado mil pensamientos, "El me escuchó", "El me ama" "No me odia por ser imprudente", lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la peliblanca – Por qué lloras Lisanna? - el joven la miró- te hago daño...? -agachó la cabeza- Para nada... Natsu... -susurraba feliz la chica- me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo... - lo abrazó fuerte y se acostó con él debajo y se acurrucó en su pecho- Lisanna... -susurraba el joven, se sentía feliz, una felicidad que no llegaba a él hace años, estoy siendo muy cursi reía y pensaba Natsu para sus adentros – Pero qué más da? - Pensó, al fin y al cabo estaba con la persona que amaba desde su infancia y con lo que acababa de ocurrir no se iría de su lado jamás, cuando Natsu salió de sus pensamientos vio a Lisanna dormida en su pecho, le besó la frente y se durmió- Sé feliz... Natsu... - sonreía una silueta desde la puerta que se había abierto hace unos segundos, se veía a Lucy, sonriendo y llorando a la vez- Sé feliz con Lisanna... - se secó las lágrimas y susurró algo-

" _**La única atadura del mundo,  
es la de aferrarse a las cosas que a uno no le pertenecen..."**_


End file.
